


I Don't Want to be in Love

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Denial, Denial of Feelings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and the Sinclair boys have a night of drinking, but Bo isn't enjoying himself.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter rang through the small kitchen. Lester sat on the ground, Vincent on the counter, and yourself leaning heavily on the counter next to him. You were wearing one of Vincent’s sweaters, giggling softly and leaning on his arm. Bo sat at the kitchen table. Empty beer bottles were strewn out all about the kitchen.

It had been Lester’s idea to have a drinking night, after he searched some victim’s car and found several cases of different kinds of beer from all over the country. Whoever had owned the car must have been passionate about their brews.

And so, all four of you had drunk. Most of the conversation had come from you and Lester, you telling the boys about the life you had lived before you met them, and Lester laughing and making jokes. Vincent had laughed with the two of you, even taking off his mask to drink with you.

Bo had drunk the most, though he had remained the most silent. Which was very out of character for him.

You chuckled, nuzzling your face into Vincent’s sleeve, feeling just the right amount of woozy. He smelled like wax. Lester was cracking up on the ground, trying to get out a joke and failing. You and Vincent were both laughing at his bellowing laugh, Vincent resting his head on top of yours to steady himself for a moment, his laughter getting the better of him.

“I want more!” Lester grinned, making a move to stand. However, he lost his balance and sank back to the floor.

“No, no no no, I’m calling it.” You raised up your hands, forcing Vincent to move from his place on top of your head. “I’m being the responsible one, that’s it. It’s bedtime for all of us.”

“No!” Lester whined. Vincent nodded, grunting in agreement.

“No, I have to look after you boys.” You held out your hand, pulling Lester up to his feet. “Bedtime for all of us. You too Vincent, off the counter.”

Vincent grumbled, slipping off the counter. 

Laughing, you patted them both on the back as you pushed them to their rooms. “Go to bed.” 

Lester laughed as the two of them started shuffling off to their rooms. Vincent flipped you the bird, making Lester laugh harder before the both of them casting you a terrified look and scurrying off. 

You laughed, shaking your head. “You’re so much like your brother, Bo.” 

Bo continued sitting at the table, staring straight ahead as though you hadn’t just been talking to him. 

Chuckling, you stumbled over to him, patting him on the back. “Come on, Bo. Bedtime for you too.”

Bo glanced at you, his hand fluttering up and pinching at your sleeve. “You look good in my brother’s clothes.”

You blinked, your vision a little fuzzy, his words confusing. “Thank you?”

Bo nodded, pursing his lips as if he was tasting something particularly foul. He sighed heavily before looking at you. “I never got why my brothers wanted to keep you. You cry whenever we kill people and you’re dead weight.”

Finally, a side of Bo you did recognize. You rolled your eyes. “Thanks.”

“But you make them happy. I haven’t heard Vincent laugh in fuckin’ years.” Bo mumbled, running his finger over the lip of his beer bottle. “I don’t mean to be mean to ‘im, you know. He was always the favorite. I say mean things and hurt his feelings, but I remind ‘im of ma and hope that makes him feel better.” His accent was heavier now that he was drunk. 

You slid into the seat next to him, growing quiet at his words. Bo opening up was as rare as an opportunity for you to escape.

Bo lifted up his empty bottle. “You don’t apologize when you’re as close as us. You mention ma and everything is better. He never had to mention anything ‘cuz he never hurts me.”

You nodded slowly, frowning, knowing you were witnessing something rare and confusing, but being a too drunk to fully appreciate it.

Bo laughed slightly, shaking his head and finally looking at you. His face grew stony as he looked over your face. “You know when I fell in love with you?”

Your face instantly grew hot. “What?” You squeaked.

“You took a walk; it was the first walk we trusted you on. Took you thirty minutes, and you came back with a sunburn. This fuckin’ city slicker got a sunburn from thirty minutes outside.” Bo laughed softly, opening a new beer. “Your shoulders were red, and that was that.”

“Bo?” You asked softly.

“No, that wasn’t it.” He brought his new beer to his lips, taking several big gulps before taking a deep breath. “One time you took your hair out of a ponytail, and your hair was still up like it was stuck that way. Maybe that was it.”

You breathed out a deep, shuttering breath. You knew, if he had any sense left in him, he’d lash out at you in a second for being around while he spilled his guts like this. “Bo…”

“No, that isn’t it either. Maybe it was when you leaned over me to give Lester his dinner plate. Your shirt rode down and I saw your collar bone that time.” Bo laughed. “Fuck, I fell in love a million fuckin’ times with you.”

You watched him quietly, your cheeks growing redder with every word he said. But Bo wasn’t done talking yet.

“I hate you so fuckin’ much more every time I fall in love with you.” He slammed his hand down on the table, making the bottles shake. “I hate you so goddamn much. A million fuckin’ times you’ve made me love you, so I hate you a billion times over.”

You nodded slowly, unsure what to say that wouldn’t make him mad.

“Well-.” You started.

“I don’t want to care about you!” Bo shouted, glaring at you. “I don’t want love. It hurts, it sucks, I don’t want it!”

“You don’t have to! You don’t have to.” You gently touched his arm, trying to calm him. “I promise, you won’t remember this when you wake up tomorrow.”

Bo nodded slowly, throwing back the rest of his drink. “I don’t want to want you.”

“Shhh.” You tried to soothe him, standing and resting your hand on his back. He blinked slowly, looking as if he was about to pass out. “Bo, go to bed. It’ll all look better in the morning.”

He stood. “Yeah, bed sounds good…”

“It is, it is, Bo.” You cooed, guiding him to the stairs. “Go to sleep, and this will just be a dream in the morning. “

Bo shuffled to the stairs, groping at the banister as he stumbled forward. He glanced back at you as he ascended the stairs. “Goodnight.” He said quietly.

“Goodnight, Bo.” You replied, watching him go to his room before shuffling to the room you shared with Vincent, nervousness and excitement and booze mixing a horrible cocktail in your stomach as you tried to make your way to bed.


	2. The Next Day

You slowly opened your eyes, trying to wake up as slowly as possible. Luckily, Vincent’s room had very little light, seeing as he was such a night owl. 

Vincent was curled up beside you, his mask long discarded. He looked about as good as you felt after a night of drinking. His eye was half-open, and he seemed tired.

“Mornin’.” You grumbled, sitting up slowly. 

He just groaned, putting his face into his pillow.

You chuckled, putting your hand on his shoulder. “Come on, we need to drink water or we’ll die.”

He looked up at you, sighing and sitting up with you. You pulled him up, walking with him to the kitchen, your mind fuzzy from grogginess and dehydration. Vincent leaned on you as he walked, which didn’t help your case. 

You gently pushed him off, getting yourself a glass of water and sitting down. You weren’t entirely hungover, but damn it if you weren’t close. Vincent seemed to be completely hungover, as he got his water and slunk back to his room.

Sipping the water, you felt your senses waking up a bit. You rubbed your forehead between sips, feeling like you were forgetting something important.

Bo walked into the kitchen, grumbling to himself, and your brain finally made the connection as to what it was that you were forgetting. The realization came to you mid-sip, and the water missed your lips, spilling on the front of your pajamas. 

Bo glanced over to you. “Forgot how to drink?”

You shook your head, furiously dabbing at the water. “N-no.”

He grunted and turned back to the sink, getting himself some water. Bo ran a hand through his hair, grumbling more. “Fuckin’ beer never made me feel this shitty before.”

You sat still, completely unsure of what to do. You settled on not moving and not breathing, hoping he would just go away. 

Bo turned towards you, leaning on the sink and drinking the entire glass in several big, loud gulps. He pulled the glass away from his lips, sighing contentedly and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He eyed you suddenly, raising his eyebrow.

“Your shirt is see-through.” He said.

You looked down at your white sleep shirt, now sheer due to the water you had spilled on it. Your face heated up when you realized that Bo could see everything.

“Oh, damn.” You spat, pulling the shirt away from your chest and wringing it out as best you could.

Bo chuckled, getting another glass. “Embarrassing for you. But hey, thanks for the sneak peek.” He smirked, turning to leave.

“I fucking hate you.” You snapped instinctively, falling back into your and Bo’s usual banter as you let the shirt fall back to your chest, growling in frustration when you saw that it was still see-though.

He paused in the doorway, glancing at you again. His eyes lingered on your chest, making you flinch and cross your arms to cover yourself. That made him chuckle, and his lips pressed into a thin smile. Bo’s eyes met yours, and you knew that he remembered the night before just as well as you did.

“I hate you too.” Bo whispered, his face sobering. “I hate you so, so much.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but you couldn’t think of a single thing to say. You closed your mouth, looking away from him.

Bo rolled his eyes, reaching into the living room and grabbing one of his jackets off a chair, tossing it over your head.

“Cover up if you’re so damn modest.” He chuckled, walking off.

You pulled the jacket off your head, glaring down his back. Bo grabbed a pack of cigarettes, walking outside to smoke. You put on his jacket, pulling it tight around yourself. It smelled like Bo.

Well, it was out there, you knew he loved you. The ball was in your court now.


End file.
